The present disclosure relates generally to gaming and lottery systems, and more particularly to gaming and lottery system platforms wherein existing games may be modified or deleted, and/or new games added, without the need to modify tangential subsystems.
There currently exist a number of system platforms or architectures available for use in providing games or lotteries to consumers. Indeed, the ability to provide such games and lotteries to consumers, particularly at an individual level through direct interactions with gaming or lottery terminals, for example, has sparked a surge in the development of new games and updates to current games. Oftentimes, business requirements dictate that new games be implemented, or changes to existing games be implemented, within a short time period. To compete in this ever-changing environment with time-sensitive demands, it is imperative that new games or updates be implemented and delivered to consumers quickly and with minimal redundant development.
Presently, adding a new game to a lottery user device or terminal may require software programming changes to various subsystems of the lottery platform.